


River Is Scary

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [13]
Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought Jayne wouldn't be afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Is Scary

The others are scared of River sometimes. She's heard them think it, how she can take down anyone and everyone in her path and how she brought slaughter to the Reavers as if she was teaching them the meaning of the word. She's scarier still because she doesn't look like she could, the danger of her concealed. 

She thought Jayne wouldn't be afraid. Jayne likes weapons and Jayne likes girls, so it was logical to think he wouldn't mind a girl-weapon.

She doesn't always live with logic though and that's the problem.

Jayne is used to being hurt and people taking advantage when his guard is down. He didn't see it coming when she cut him, but he sees it now and what's known isn't feared. What he isn't used to is hurt without reason (or reason apparent to him).

Jayne isn't scared of weapons. It's the crazy that bugs him.


End file.
